loves a crazy thing
by skittlez r us
Summary: hinata is in love with kiba, but her friends think sasuke is the better guy. can hinata's bestfriends convice her that sasuke is right for her future or will hinata be stuck in the present


OK PEOPLES WATTA DO ITS UR GIRL JAYNAE AKA SKITTLEZ AND IM RE-WRITIN SASUHINA LOVE IS A CRAZY THING WITH THE HELP OF MY TWINIE JAZMINE SO LETZ GET IT STARTED

CHAPTER 1:STARTIN OUT

NARUTO:17 SASUKE:17 HINATA:16 SAKURA:16 INO:16 KIBA:17 SHINO:17 TENTEN:18 NEJI:18 LEE:18 ALRIGHT THIS R SOME CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP BLACK(ME):16 BABIIDOLL(JAZ):16 GHOST(ROBBIE):18 LONE SOLDIER(RUDY):18

*KIBA&HINATA*

"KIBA COME ON I WANNA GO TO THE MALL." HINATA SAID WITH EXCITMENT IN HER VOICE "NO I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GO." SAID KIBA "WHY??" SAID HINATA "CAUSE YOUR FRIENDS ARE GONNA BE THERE AND I DON'T LIKE THEM AND THEY DON'T LIKE ME"  
"OH COME ON THEY LIKE YOU THEY JUST HAVE MY BACK THATS ALL THEY HAVE BEEN MY BESTFRIENDS SCINCE WE WERE KIDS"  
(FLASHBACK)(HINATA'S POV)  
THIS FEUD BETWEEN THEM STARTED BACK WHEN WE WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL WHEN KIBA AND I STARTED DATING. PEOPLE AROUND THE SCHOOL WERE SAYING THAT KIBA HAD A HUGE CHRUSH ON INO AND THAT THEY WERE SEEING EACHOTHER BEHIND MY BACK BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE ANYONE BUT BLACK AND BABIIDOLL DID AND THEY WANTED TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF IT AND THEY HAVE BEEN FOR THE LAST 3 YEARS I JUST WISH THAT EVERYONE WOULD GET ALONG (END OF FLASHBACK)  
"PLEASE KIBA PLEASE" HINATA USED THE CUTEST PUPPY EYES "FINE!!! BUT YOU OWE ME"  
"HEHE THANK YOU" HINATA GAVE KIBA A OUICK PEAK ON THE LIPS AND WITH THAT THEY GOT IN KIBA CADILAC ESCALADE AND WERE ON THEIR WAY TO THE MALL.

MEANWHILE AT THE MALL.  
BABIIDOLL AND LONE SOLDIER WHERE WALKIN TO THE FOOD COURT "WHYTHE FUCK DID YOU DRAG ME HERE IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN HIS ASS WAS COMIN I WOULD HAVE STAYED HOME!!" YELLED BABIIDOLL NOW EVERYONE WAS LOOKIN AT HER "GIRL KEEP YO VOICE DOWN AND WE HERE CAUSE HINATA INVITED US LOOK EVERYTHING GONNA BE FNE DONT WORRY" SAID LONE THEN GAVE HER A REASURING KISS "IM ONLY THIS CAUSE HINATA IS MY GIRL AND I HAVE YOU HERE TO KEEP ME SAIN"  
"YUP YOU KNO I LOVE YOU GIRL"  
"YUP LOVE YOU TOO"  
THEN THEY HEAR A VOICE THAT SOUNDS SO FAMILIAR

TO BLACK AND GHOST IN THE PARKING LOT MAKE A HUGE ABOUT A PARKING SPOT.  
"BITCH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN YOU SEE ME TRYIN TO PARK HERE DON'T MAKE BEAT YOUR ASS"YELLED BLACK "IM SORRY BUT I DON'T KNO WHY YOU ARE MAD BUT I WILL MOVE" SAID THE OTHER GIRL BABIIDOLL AND LONE RAN OUTSIDE TO SEE WHAT WAS GOIN ON "WELL MY SISTER IS HERE"SAID BABIIDOLL "YUP SO GHETTO"SAID LONE SHAKIN HIS HEAD IN EMBARESSMENT "BITCH WHAT YOU SAY YOU DISRESPECTIN ME"SAID BLACK IRRATDED AS HELL "NO IM JUST SAYIN-  
"NAW HOE YOU WAS TRYIN TO DISREPECT ME AND MY INTELLIGENCE"  
KIBA AND HINATA JUST RODE UP WHEN THEY HEARD THE DRAMA.  
"BLACK WHY ARE YOU YELLING SO LOUD" SAID HINATA CONFUSED AS HELL "THIS HOE WAS TRYIN TO TAKE MY PARKIN SPOT AND THEN SHE WAS DISREPECTIN ME" SAID BLACK "SIS I SWEAR TO GOD I DON'T KNO WHAT THE HELL UR DOIN BUT THIS IS HELLA RANDOM"SAID BABIIDOLL "CAN WE JUST GO IN THE FOOD COURT NOW I GOT THE MUNCHES LIKE A MUTHA FUKA" SAID GHOST HIGH AS HELL "WHATEVER"  
SO KIBA PARKED AND BLACK PARKED IN THE SPOT SHE FOUGHT FOR AND THEN THEY ALL HEADED IN TO FOOD COURT

EVERYONE MADE IT TO THE FOOD COURT AND THEY ALL GOT PANDA EXPRESS(LOVE THAT PLACE)

"WOW THIS DAY HAS BEEN INTRESTING"SAID HINATA "YEA CAUSE OF THE HOOD RATS" KIBA SAID DYING OUT LAUGHING EVERYONE GOT QUIET EXCEPT KIBA "5..4..3..2..ON-  
WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY YOU DIRTY ASS MUTT"BLACK AND BABIIDOLL SAID IN UNISON "YOU HEARD ME WHAT YA'LL DEAF"  
BLACK AND BABIIDOLL WAS ABOUT TO SWING ON HIM BUT SOMEONE CAUGHT THEIR HANDS "WOW KIBA ALREADY CAUSIN TROUBLE" SAID THE VOICE BEHIND BLACK AND BABIIDOLL "YOU BETTA BE LUCKY SASUKE HAS OUR HANDS CAUSE YOU WOULD GOT BOPED IN YOUR JAW" SAID THE TWINS "WHATEVER"KIBA SAID ROLLIN HIS EYES "HEY EVERYBODY.... HEY HINATA"SAID SASUKE DIRCTING HIS ATTENTION TO HINATA "HEY SASUKE"HINATA SAID WITH A BLUSH ON HER FACE SHE ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON SASUKE BUT HE WAS WITH INO AND SHE WAS WITH KIBA "HEY PEOPLES"SAID INO"SSSSAAASSSKKKUUUEEE!!" SHE SAID WITH A HIGH PITCH SQUEAK THAT MADE EVERYONE WINCE "HEY INO" EVERYBODY SAID UNISON "HEY WE GONNA GO TO THE VANS STORE SEE YA'LL LATER" SAID ALL THE GIRLS "YUP WE'LL BE IN FOOTLOCKER"SAID ALL THE BOYS AND WITH EVERYONE WENT THEIR SEPARTE WAYS

WELL THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER DON'T WORRY OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE COMIN IN

OH AND HERE ARE THE COUPLES FOR NOW BUT THEY WILL CHANGE

KIBAHINA SASUINO NARUSAKU NEJITEN LEEOCC BABIILONE BLACGHOST

ALRIGHT NOW THE SONGS OF THE DAY

MAKE ME SICK BY EYGPT CENTRAL

CONTROL BY MARIAH CAREY

3.I STAY IN LOVE BY MARIAH CAREY

INDEPENDENT BY NE-YO

PLANES BY MIA

CHECK EM OUT!!!!!

DUCEZ&SMOOCHEZ

P.S- I APPRECIATE YOUR OPINOINS BUT I WANT TO SAY THAT THIS IS THE WAY I SPEAK AND HOW I WRITE ON A DALIY BACIS SO I IRRATES ME WHEN POEPLE TALK ABOUT THE WAY I WRITE I NOT TRYING TO BE BITCHY BUT I JUST WANTED DEFEND MYSELF

LUV JAYNAE AKA SKITTLEZ 


End file.
